Blue Day
by Caro Ji
Summary: Y me hace ponerme a pensar en lo melancólicos que pueden ser nuestros días. Es irónico que lo diga, pero su recuerdo era lo más precioso que yo podía y podré poseer, o tal vez no sea así. En realidad ni yo tengo idea y no lo quiero saber.


_Este trabajo fue hecho para participar en el festival de la página Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, como parte del reto de Obscure Fic; pero como tuve problemas esos días para colocarlo ya no participa en dicho festival. Sin embargo no pude quedarme con las ganas de compartirlo de todas maneras._

 _Advertencias: este tiro contiene muerte de un personaje._

 _Descargo de responsabilidad: Evidentemente HP no me pertenece, todo es de JK y de Warner. Yo solo hago uso de los personajes con fines recreativos;)_

 _:::::::_

Blue Day.

Y me hace ponerme a pensar en lo melancólicos que pueden ser nuestros días. Es irónico que lo diga, pero su recuerdo era lo más precioso que yo podía y podré poseer, o tal vez no sea así. En realidad ni yo tengo idea y no lo quiero saber.

Suspire, llevé una mano a mi rostro y hecho mi cabello hacia atrás, para dejar que el agua cubriera por completo mis facciones.

Era un día lluvioso sin igual.

* * *

Había sido un día igual de lluvioso, cuando nos reencontramos; pero esa ocasión fue diferente de todas las anteriores. Él se veía cansado, e incluso un poco triste.

Hubiera pasado de mí, sino fuera porque me detuve a saludarlo.

— Malfoy.

— Potter.

Ese había sido el corto y frío saludo, algo me impulso a detenerlo e invitarle un café. Podía sonar raro, su expresión me lo dijo, pero no abandoné mi idea y tampoco deseaba dejarlo andar en la lluvia.

— Por alguna razón, esto parece un raro truco por tu parte, pero aceptaré.

Su seca respuesta, me desconcertó, pero no mencioné nada. Supongo que él esperaba una respuesta y no que yo lo tomará de la mano y lo guiará hacia el café más cercano en el Callejón Diagon; que curiosamente, también era el local donde lo había visto tomar un express en una mesa del rincón, tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Recordé vagamente que aquel café había sido abierto hace poco y que servían unos panqueques increíbles, así como unos emparedados de pan francés muy buenos. Malfoy miró el lugar apreciativo y levanto una ceja, mientras me veía y parecía pensar en lo mismo, excepto por el hecho de que él no sabía, que yo lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

Bebíamos en silencio y no volvimos a cruzar palabra, hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y dejo de ser una ridícula amenaza, para un par de magos capaces de lanzar hechizos contra agua o que podían simplemente aparecerse en sus hogares.

Parecía alguna jugada del destino, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar. El mismo café, las mismas bebidas y el mismo silencio, que no era pesado ni desagradable, era más bien cómodo. Y pronto, sin ser muy conscientes de ello, se volvió una rutina encontrarnos para comer algo.

De una simple rutina, pasamos a algo más grande y difícil de explicar. Nuestros encuentros se volvieron de otro tipo y sin pensarlo demasiado, nuestros cuerpos se consolaban entre ellos.

Buscaban consuelo y se encontraron para calmar todos los demonios que los acosaban. Ninguno de los dos habló al respecto, era un acuerdo silencioso que funcionaba bien.

Así que cuando Malfoy dejo de aparecer por unos días, no le tomé mucha importancia. Fue hasta que mientras daba un paseo por el callejón Diagon, que los rumores llegaron a mis oídos.

"Los Malfoy están de luto." "Su heredero se suicidó." "Se lo tenían bien merecido por mortifagos." "Era un cobarde."

Quizás debí hechizarlos a todos por hocicones, pero sus palabras me habían sentado mal. ¿Cómo que estabas muerto? ¿Era cierto? ¿Tan mal estabas y no me había dado cuenta?

No dude cuando me aparecí en la mansión Malfoy, tus padres no estaban tan sorprendidos de mi llegada, o al menos no lo estaba tu madre. Ella me indicó el camino con un simple movimiento de su mano y tu padre trato de detenerme, pero ya era tarde. Todo ruido desapareció para mi persona cuando te encontré dentro de la bonita caja de ébano.

Te veías como si durmieras, solo que no respirabas y tenía una horrible marca en el cuello. ¿Te habías ahorcado? No muy original, ¿cierto?

No supe cuando fue que había empezado a llorar, sencillamente lo hacía. Me habían fallado las piernas y me encontré hincado ante ti, mientras las lágrimas hacían de las suyas y mojaban mi ropa. Una mano sobre mi hombro me hizo detenerme un poco, era tu madre. Se veía terrible, no lo había notado cuando abrió la puerta, pero de cerca podía observar las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, el tono pálido de su rostro como de un enfermo y la profunda tristeza que acechaba su corazón.

— Dejo algo para usted, señor Potter.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y la seguí fuera del salón, hasta ese momento reparé en toda gente que estaba presente. Al parecer sería la comidilla de nuevo, por algún tiempo. Le quite importancia, eso no supondría ningún mal.

Tu madre me llevo hasta un cuarto apartado del salón donde te encontrabas, era un cuarto precioso. Supuse que era tuyo, o al menos lo fue. Sobre la cama había una solitaria caja de cartón, que tenía una triste nota con mi nombre en ella.

Narcisa no dijo nada y simplemente me dejo a solas. Tome la caja y moví la nota con tu elegante caligrafía. Eso no me decía nada, hasta que la destapé y vi su interior.

Estaba repleta de objetos, notas viejas, pequeños artículos, e incluso habían cosas que yo había perdido hace tanto tiempo, cuando era estudiante de Hogwarts, igual que tú.

Eso era muy extraño, no había nada que me indicará que pasaba con todo eso. O al menos no tenía por qué haberlo. Lo entendí sin tanto pensar.

En realidad me amabas, y desde hace tanto tiempo. Negué y las lágrimas volvieron a mí. Su sabor era amargo y me dejaban una sensación dolosa.

¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? ¿En serio era tan ciego? ¿Tan idiota? ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada?

Me sentía un completo idiota. Un idiota con el corazón roto. Yo también te amé.

Deje la casa de tus padres, después de volver a despedirme de ti. Me lleve la caja y la guarde en mi cámara en Gringotts. Eso era más valioso incluso que todo el oro que poseía.

La tarde de ese día había tenido una silenciosa lluvia, que parecía entender mi corazón y me acompañaba en mi dolor.

Más tarde me empecé a alejar de todos, mis amigos estaban preocupados por mí, no sabían cómo ayudarme y yo no quería que me ayudarán.

Lo intentaron por todos los medios, pero yo me opuse igualmente. Y no es que no quisiera su ayuda, pero algo no estaba bien y yo lo sabía.

Un día sin más, los deje de ver. O ellos no me veían a mí. Estaba ahí, pero no en mi cuerpo. Vi como lloraban sobre la cáscara vacía que había utilizado por los últimos meses.

Hermione dijo que había muerto de "corazón roto", no sabía que era eso, pero se escuchaba muy hermoso. Había muerto por ti.

Así que mientras te buscaba en el plano astral, me permití recordar nuestros melancólicos días.

Nuestros días azules.


End file.
